La fin de ma vie OS
by ValOoh AsakOora
Summary: Et si le combat contre Thanatos s'était passé autrement ? /o\ Violent viol torture yaoi -18 ans


Pit venait de passer tellement de temps a courir, a affronter l'armée des enfer, traverser différentes parties du palais de Thanatos, pour finalement se retrouver face a lui. Il était fatigué, il n'avait pas croisé une seule source chaude dans ce damné endroit. Ses jambes le faisait souffrir, ses bras aussi, il avait le souffle court. Thanatos était un redoutable combattant, malgré son air nonchalant. Il n'avait eu aucun problème a mettre a mal son endurence, et sa volonté. Maintenant, Pit, aveuglé par la fatigue, se contentait de tirer des flèches qui étaient a peine auto guidée, vers ces poupées russes qui le chassait inlassablement.

IL en avait ouvert quatre, et encore une fois il y en avait une plus petite qui en était sortie. Plus petite plus vive, plus dangereuse. Il grogna, avan de s'arrêter quelques secone, pour retrouver un semblant de force. Cependant les poupées en profitèrent pour l'encercler, et d'un même mouvement, le compressé contre leurs flancs. Incapable de se debattre, Pit se laissa faire, et quand elles s'écartèrent, il se laissa tomber en arrière. Il ne vit pas que dans la manœuvre, sa couronne de Laurier était tombée.

Alors qu'il s'attendait a toucher le sol, quelque chose se glissa sous ses genoux. Puis, avant qu'il ne réagisse, ce quelques chose bascula en arrière, envoya ses pieds en l'air, et le noir tomba. Le temps que Pit comprenne, il était déjà trop tard : il était enfermé dans la plus grande des poupées. Il se redressa, en s'appuyant contre les parois, et se mis a taper contre :

-Thanatos ! Laisse moi sortir de la !

-Hohohoho ! Pas question petit ange ! J'ai d'autre projets pour toi !

-Dame Palutena !

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. IL n'eut aucun mal a comprendre pourquoi : sa couronne de Laurier leur permettait de communiquer, et sans cela, il était seul et sans pouvoir. Ou pas tout a fait. IL attrapa son arc, et commenca a tirer sur la parois de a prison. Cependant un violent mouvement envoya sa tête heurter contre le bois en face, et l'assomma. Il sombra dans l'inconscience, échouant faiblement dans le fond de la poupée. Une fois certain que sa proie était inconsciente, la poupée se rouvrit furtivement, pour s'emparer de l'arme du jeune homme, et l'en sortir de la, puis sa prison de bois se referma. De son coté Thanatos regarda le bel arc, qu'il trouva dommage de briser, mais ne s'en priva pas.

Une fois l'arc brisé en deux, il s'approcha de la couronne de laurier :

« -Thanatos ! Libère Pit ! »

-Pas question. Maintenant il est a moi, c'ets mon jouet. Jamais plus tu ne le reverra. Hohohoho.

Puis il effeuilla comme une jeune fille amoureuse la couronne de laurier. Après que le dernier pétale fut tombé, il lanca la tige de la couronne dans le ruisseau qui entourait la salle en disant :

-Oh. Il ne m'aime pas.

Quand pit retrouva conscience, il était assit. Immédiatement, ne serait-ce que de sa position, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ouvrit les yeux, et se retrouva face a la salle dans laquelle il combattait quelques heures plus tôt, vide. IL était assit sur le trone du bras droit de Medusa, les mains et les pieds fermement attachés a son siège, et surtout, il était nu. Il n'était pas rassuré : il n'avait pas d'arme, sa Déesse ne pouvait pas le contacter, et il n'avait plus ses vêtements. IL tacha alors de tirer sur ses liens, mais ils ne lachèrent pas. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit, et laissa tout d'abord passer Thanatos. Pit essaya de masquer sa pudeur, mais il était complètement cloué au siège, il ne parvenait pas a bouger, puis il vit Medusa apparaitre.

La, il se décomposa, pâlit et essaya de se faire tout petit : il allait mourir… Voire pire. Le duo s'approcha de lui, et la femme l'observa sous tout les angles. Elle porta sa main a son menton, et sembla réfléchir. Après quelques secondes, elle dit alors :

-Oui, tu peux le garder. Mais fais attention a ce qu'il ne s'enfuit pas.

-Pas de crainte la dessus, il est fermement attaché, et sans ses ailes, il ne pourra plus retourner dans le royaume des cieux.

Immédiatement Pit palit encore plus, et il tenta de les remuer, mais en effet, il ne parvint pas. Sans parvenir a savoir ce qu'il se passait dans son dos, il essaya de savoir dans quel état était ses ailes, et comment Thanatos avait pu faire pour les lui couper sans qu'il ne ressente aucunes douleur. Car une telle douleur l'autre a coup sur réveillé. Mais en la présence de Mesura, il n'osait rien dire, n'oubliant pas un seul instant sa condition. Finalement, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui, et lui souleva le menton, et le forca a la regarder dans les yeux : heureusement qu'elle ne pétrifiait pas d'un seul regard !

-Alors, Pit, maintenant que tu n'es plus là, Palutena ne represente plus aucun danger pour moi.

-Dame Palutena te detruira a nouveau !

-Et avec quelle armée ? Ces tas de muscles sans cervelle et ces petits cupidons ? Armée ridicule qui est la sienne. Vous avez perdus.

Puis, avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, la femme l'embrassa. Surprit, il ne réagit pas, cependant il sentit bien que quelque chos n'allait pas, déjà son champ de vision se brouillait : elle venait de le droguer ? Mais comment… ? Elle s'écarta, laissant l'angelot dans ses question, son tourment, sombrant petit a petit dans la drogue qu'elle lui avait offert en ce baiser, avant de se tourner vers Thanatos. Après quelques mots échangés, la Déesse s'en alla, le laissant seul avec Thanatos. Celui-ci s'approcha, et se pourléchant les lèvres. Il lui souleva a nouveau le menton, avant de dire :

-Nous allons bien nous amusé, toi et moi.

Pit ne parvenait pas a comprendre le sens de ces propos. Le génie vert s'approcha, et glissa ses doigts gras et épais dans le creux des cuisses de l'angelot. Il alla ensuite lui titiller l'aine, avant de venir effleurer le pénis du petit brun. Le doigt du monstre de Medusa était aussi large que le penis du jeune homme. Après quelques seconde, il commenca a l'exciter, doucement mais surement, et le petit brun ne tarda pas a se tendre timidement. Une fois tendu, la grosse main de Thanatos entoura le sexe du plus petit, et ne tarda pas a le masturber. Immédiatement des grognements de plaisir de Pit n'échappèrent de ses lèvres, de même que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. La résistance du jeune homme était moindre, et en peu de temps, il était venu dans les mains de son ennemi. Celui-ci récupéra la semence, et y donna un coup de langue, en disant :

-Maintenant nous allons pouvoir commencer les choses sérieuses.

Il utilisa le liquide blanc et visqueux pour préparer sa petite proie, qui se tortilla qui couina de douleur, qui gémit de plaisir. Mais le plaisir s'évapora comme neige au soleil quand le génie entra un nouveau doigt en lui, et quand il commenca a faire des mouvements en ciseau, les gémissement et les couinements ne tardèrent pas a se transformer en plainte, puis en cri quand un troisième doigt entra en lui, puis en géignement au quatrième et en hurlement quand la main beaucoup trop grosse pour lui entra dans son anus. Thanatos sentit avec plaisir quelque chose se briser en Pit, et les larmes coulèrent, alors que le petit ange se mettait a balbutier quelque chose d'incompréhensible, entre les larmes et la douleur ainsi que la detresse et la terreur.

Thanatos continua a préparer son petit ange tranquillement, ignorant ses plaintes, rapidement, le jeune homme fut a deux doigts de tourner de l'œil sous la douleur, et Thanatos le ramena a lui, en retirant violemment sa main de lui. Le hurlement qu'émit le jeune homme sembla le réveiller, et il retomba haletant pleurant et saignant dans les mains de l'ennemi. Celui-ci regarda l'ange, irrémédiablement ouvert. Cependant il allait encore devoir se lubrifier, et le jeune homme n'était pas en état de lui servir, encore. Thanatos passa alors sa main sur la tempe de l'ange en disant :

-Je t'offre un petit répis, profite en, ce sera le dernier.

Thanatos s'ne alla, laissant Pit complètement stone sur son trone. Son corps lui faisait mal, sa tête battait un rythme terrible, ses poignets et ses jambes le brûlaient, et il ne sentait pas ses ailes… Ni même Dame Palutena… Après un couinement pitoyable, la porte s'ouvrit a nouveau, Thanatos revenant avec une bouteille de lubrifiant dans les mains. IL se replaca devant sa proie, et commenca a se lubrifier devant lui. Si Pit avait été plus en état, il aurait vite compris quelques étaient les intention de Thanatos, en voyant l'engin que venait de sortir le génie aquatique : aussi large que son bras, voire même plus. Mais il eut tout de même la bontée de le lubrifié lui aussi.

Une fois la clef et la serrure « prêts » Thanatos entra d'un coup sec dans le jeune homme, brisant ainsi sa viriginité et ses rêves de futur. Le rythme qu'imposa Thanatos était dès le début très rapide, trop rapide pour Pit, qui ne tarda pas a se mettre a baver, a ne plus parvenir a faire la part des choses entre la respiration et les hurlements de douloeur. A moment donné, désireux de ne pas laisser l'ange sombrer dans l'inconscience, il s'arrêta et caressa le ventre du plus jeune, qui moulait la forme de son pénis :

-Oooh, comme c'ets mignon, on dirait que tu attends un enfants. Mais je vais te rassurer : tu en attendras des millions de moi, quand j'aurais fini.

L'angelot ayant retrouver de l'oxygène, il reprit son rythme, déchirant les chairs du jeune homme, le noyant sous des vagues de douleur, le plaisir n'étant que pour Thanatos. Finalement, le dieu donna un coup sec vers l'avant, avancant encore un peu plus dans le tron de sa proie, avant de se liberer a grands flots. Pit hurla de douleur, avant de se cramponner de toutes ses forces sous les geysers que projetait Thanatos en lui. Quand le Roi eut terminé, il se retira, Pit ne respirant déjà plus qu'a demi souffle. Puis, il prit sa forme d'épée, et dit alors :

-Adieu, hohohoho.

Et planta la lame dans la gorge du jeune homme, l'empalant comme un papillon a son mur sur son trone. Après un hoquet de douleur, Pit essaya d'avancer le sang qui lui coulait de la bouche, mais après un glapissement pitoyable, ses yeux perdirent leurs teintes magnifiques, la lueur de vie s'en échappa, et le dernier souffle du jeune homme quitta ses lèvres, le laissant la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux grands ouverts et… Les fesses aussi. Pendant de longues minutes, Thanatos regarda les différents liquides s'échapper de sa petite proie qui l'avait bien satisfait. Il regrettait presque d'avoir eu a le tuer.


End file.
